cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Insurrection
Twisted Insurrection (TI abbreviated) is a standalone game built upon the freeware game, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. The project was founded in November 2007 by mod leader Andrew 'Aro' Owen whom was later joined by several other staff members including 'Lin Kuei Ominae', the Twisted Insurrection Co-Leader and 'ErastusMercy', the Twisted Insurrection Secondary Co-Leader. The modification saw it's first public release (Public Beta 1) on August 24th 2010 instantly becoming the most popular Tiberian Sun mod to date. Twisted Insurrection has seen different kinds of releases since the Public Beta 1 download such as Public Beta 2 (The Latest) and the Twisted Insurrection: Original Soundtrack. Features Twisted Insurrection aims to replace every single graphic from Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun with greatly improved material. The mod brings you the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod in an all new storyline with all new units, structures and superweapons and the ability to wage war on over 70 new multiplayer maps. Along with the huge graphical enhancements, Twisted Insurrection brings you all new GDI and Nod campaign missions plus GDI and Nod challenges. In the campaign, an all new faction known only as GloboTech are introduced but are only available in the campaign, excluding their units which can become available once tech buildings are captured or crates are picked up by your own or enemy forces. Twisted Insurrection is online compatible and played online frequently by both the fans and staff members. Plot Twisted Insurrection is set in an alternate timeline where the Brotherhood of Nod won the First Tiberium War. Both campaigns start shortly after the downfall of GDI, with the Brotherhood of Nod emerging as the world’s dominant military power. The fractured remains of GDI are fighting a desperate battle for survival when a representative from the mysterious GloboTech Corporation contacts GDI General Owen with the promise of salvation. Thanks to their new ally GDI slowly but surely received, the necessary manpower and resources needed to rebuild their forces. The Brotherhood remained ignorant to GDI's underground activity for quite some time. That was until they sent a taskforce to raise a rebellious city under the protection of an unknown militia. The militia were later identified to be part of GloboTech’s own private army, further more they were discovered to be aiding GDI troops. Now aware of GDI’s amassing strength, Kane ordered the acceleration of Nod's next generation weapons programs, in order to eradicate the new GDI and their allies before they could interferer with his plans. Disaster strikes a year later as the Sarajevo Temple and it's surrounding base are devastated by a Tiberium based explosion of unprecedented power, worst of all Kane was missing, presumed dead. The entire Brotherhood mourn the disappearance of their leader later naming it the “Day of Lament”. Without their messiah to guide them, Nod's unity threatens to unravel as old rivalries grow and differences in belief lead to violent schisms. The Inner Circle attempt to reassert order but only end up adding fuel to the growing unrest leading to many of these opposing sects splitting from Nod leaving the Brotherhood's forces severely diminished. Now with Nod drastically weakened and GDI gaining in strength, the door to a second Tiberium War is open, leaving the opportunity for terrifying possibilities to occur in which the fate of the Earth lies dangerously unknown. Future Twisted Insurrection is still incomplete as all current public releases are only beta builds; It is unknown when the final build will become available for public download, however, the Twisted Insurrection Development Team are constantly working on the project and it will not cease production unless otherwise stated by Aro, Lin Kuei Ominae or ErastusMercy. Alongside the main modification, the development team are also working on a prequel project known as Twisted Dawn, ''featuring classic units and structures from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn, in an all new Singleplayer campaign that bridges the gap between Tiberian Dawn and Twisted Insurrection's campaign, which takes place 3 short years after the events of Twisted Dawn. The release date is currently unknown as Twisted Dawn is still in early development. Units '''Global Defense Initiative' Infantry *'GDI Light Infantry' *'Grenadier' *'GDI Engineer' *'Rocketeer' *'Sniper' *'Commando' Vehicles *'GDI Harvester:' It wasn't until three years after GDI had seized the Ichor Tiberium Field that the need for a new harvester became apparent. Though the trusty mk. 1 had served them well, GDI quickly found that their desperate need for resources outmatched the haulage capacity of their harvester fleet. At first GDI attempted refitting several mk. 1's- but these less-than-successful experiments soon showed a completely new vehicle was required. So with the assistance of their GloboTech allies GDI went to work developing a new harvester. The end result was a more sturdy vehicle which traded the previous models speed for heavier armour and a larger storage compartment. *'Hov-vee' *'Kuzar ISW: '''The Kuzar is a light Infantry Support Walker (ISW), armed with twin Vulcan cannons. *'Hover APC''' *'Goliath MBW' *'Hover Mobile Sensor Array:' Developed in an attempt to combat The Brotherhood’s advanced Stealth technology, the mobile sensor array has become a common sight within GDI controlled zones. The first prototypes were heavily modified mobile command vehicles, however, as Nod’s stealth, technology advanced these models soon became obsolete. So GDI commissioned GloboTech to construct a new vehicle purpose built for their needs. GloboTech soon presented them with the Hover M.S.A, as its name implies it is propelled by a series of hover jets allowing it to be deployed virtually anywhere. Once deployed its sophisticated sensor packet grants commanders with the ability to detect any cloaked or subterranean units within its sensor radius. If the array’s operators detect any enemy units within range, the crew will sound an alarm alerting any nearby troops to the danger.. *'MLRS Walker' *'Repair Tank' *'GDI MCV' *'Scatterpack Gatling Walker: '''The Scatterpack is a medium armoured walker armed with ten gatling guns, six of which are dedicated AA weapons. *'Railgun Tank''' *'Mammoth Mk.II' Aircraft *'Orca Fighter' *'Orca Bomber' *'Orca Immobilizer' *'Orca Transport' *'Orca Carry-All' Brotherhood of Nod Infantry '' *'''Nod Light Infantry *'Rocket Infantry' *'Nod Engineer' *'Scout' *'Incinerator' *'Vulcan Cyborg' *'Cannon Cyborg' *'Cyborg Reaper' *'Cyborg Commando' *'Infector' '''''Vehicles *'Nod Harvester:' Nod's second-generation Tiberium harvesters reflect the Brotherhood's preference for speed over brute force. Their supercharged engines and efficient harvesting equipment means they can gather Tiberium quickly and be out of the area before the enemy notices they were there. But this speedy design comes at a price, which is lighter armour and a lower storage capacity than their ponderous GDI counterpart. *'Viper Drone:' Two years after the Day of Lament the Inner Circle decided to delve into purely robotic research. The project built several prototypes though only one, faulty as it was showed any real potential. After several extensive redesigns the first Viper Light Attack Drones were ready for field-testing. Once all the prototypes were linked to Nod's Governing Intelligence, the early Vipers were unleashed on a small town know to be sympathetic towards the GDI resistance cells, though several of the towns folk were armed they were no match for the Vipers 20 milometer guns. The operation was a complete success and soon after the new drones were put into active service, going on to eventually replace the Attack Buggy. : With the recent advancements made to Nods laser technology the Viper has seen its 20 milometer guns replaced with twin low intensity laser cannons. *'Cleaver Drone' *'Scorpion Light Tank' *'Inferno Flame Tank: '''This new generation of the deadly Flame Tank, utilities Nod's recently developed anti-gravetic engines (AGE), the technology of which was derived from the Tacitus. As the AGE is held aloft by a repulsor field, its more stable and can carry a heavier load than GDI's jet based hover engines, however the repuslor fields major advantage over GDI's hover tech is its immunity to Ion Storms. *'Stinger Mobile SAM:' The Stinger Mobile SAM is The Brotherhoods primary anti-air unit; its advanced onboard targeting systems coupled together with its Stinger SAMs can eliminate an enemy aircraft within a matter of moments. This armoured unit normally travels with any Nod convoys to protect them from airborne threats; however, the Stinger itself is incapable of engaging land targets, it should never be without an escorted. *'Hammerhead Howitzer''' *'Mobile Repair Vehicle' *'Demolition Drone' *'Termite Subterranean APC' *'Nod MCV' *'Shadow Stealth Tank' *'Eclipse Heavy Tank' *'Mole Artillery:' Artillery has always been an important part of the Brotherhood’s Arsenal. Although both the M110 and G6 were effective artillery, they suffered from a high loss rate while in transit to their assigned objectives. With the development of advanced drilling equipment Nod's corps of engineers decided upon a somewhat unusual solution. The Mole Artillery was built to travel underground en-route to its destination; this mode of transport gives the artillery excellent protection and stealth. To protect its cannon from being damaged whilst in transit, it is shielded by a large armoured compartment that when deploying falls down the sides of the vehicle becoming armoured skirts that protect the rear wheels, the 155mm Artillery Cannon then telescopically extends into the firing position ready to bombard enemy forces. Due-to its huge size and heavy weaponry, the mole is unable to move very fast whilst surfaced and cannot protect itself from enemy aircraft or close combat units, as such it should never be left un-escorted. Aircraft *'Hornet VTOL' *'Banshee Interceptor' *'Banshee Bomber' GloboTech Industries Infantry * Ranger *'Guardian' *'Medic' *'Enforcer' Vehicles * Harvester * Hum-vee *'Armadillo APC' *'Light Tank' *'Repair Tank' *'SSAM Launcher' *'Disruptor' *'Heavy Tank' External Links *Twisted Insurrection at ModDB *Twisted Insurrection PPM *Wikipedia: Twisted Insurrection Category:Tiberian Sun Firestorm Mods